


Me and You (and that Tree you grew Into)

by Kea3



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, Free the tree, Humor, PrincessRover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kea3/pseuds/Kea3
Summary: Eretria has a vision of Amberle and gets a VERY strong message to free the tree





	Me and You (and that Tree you grew Into)

"Eretria, Eretria wake up. "

Eretria has her head against the wall. Months of fighting, hiding, escaping, surviving in safehold left one exhausted. The coolness helped her head. "Five more minutes." 

But that voice wouldn't take no for an answer. "Eretria, I need you." 

Eretria's opens one eye and and quickly shuts it. "Turn off the light princess." 

"Ugh Come on rover, time to get up." 

"Former…." 

This time the voice is right beside her. "Eretria I need you…" 

She shakes her head and opens both eyes. "ugh look I know your not here. I know I have a head injury and my brains just tying to…" 

Amberle reaches out and touches the side of her face. She feels real, very real. That finally gets Eretria to consider this isn't a dream. "Your here? How? She squints at the light but its clearly Amberle, same smile, same look, pointy elf ears. 

Amberle shrugs "I'm kind of here. You are the key Eretria. The connection to the bloodfire. Its taken me a while to learn this trick but I'm here with you. I want to be here fully but well see I'm kind of a tree at the moment." 

Eretria had to laugh. Ok maybe she really did have a head wound. "Your a tree? As in the tree?" 

That was not the reaction Amberle was expecting. "Its not funny" she tells her seriously.

Eretria shakes her head. "It is I mean you go on this mission with a seed and you end up a tree. Didn't someone warn you." 

Amberle had to admit she did have a point. "The leaves are nice but the bark kind of itches." 

Eretria can't stop laughing. 

"And Ander kind of over watered me that one time." Amberle continues happy to see that Eretria seems to be taking the news better then she thought. "He barked up the wrong tree on that one." 

"Oh so now your doing Tree jokes. I'm pining for a princess." 

Amberle eyes her again. "Escape this place. You don't belong here Eretria." 

"And where do I go? Its been months no sign of you or Wil. " 

"Forget Wil. Come to me. Come to Arborlon." 

"Be with a tree? " 

Amberle gives her a smile. "What can be made can be unmade." 

"Princess some of us have a head wound…" 

Amberle shakes her head. "You stubborn Rover. Eretria get off your ass, come to Arborlon and free me." 

Eretria's eyes widen. She had not been expecting that, vision Amberle was demanding just like the real one.

Amberle dusts herself off "I'll be waiting. And if you leave me in that tree longer then I have to I will throw a branch at you." Amberle takes a deep breath and starts to disappear, before popping back and saying "Well get moving. I'll See you soon." Before really disappearing this time. 

Eretria rubs her eyes before quickly getting up. Well damn.

She had a tree ummm make that elf to save. Now where was that exit?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
